


It was written in the stars.

by sofiislosthere



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiislosthere/pseuds/sofiislosthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai and Rin go back to Iwatobi on summer break and Rin confesses something he didn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was written in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the sixth day of Rintori week with the prompt: confession.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Rin got as comfortable as he could on the hard roof of his house. He looked to the side at Ai, who seemed strangely comfy for being on the hard exterior of his senpai’s house.

Rin had invited Ai over once summer break came around, under the excuse of some bonding time before he took his place as captain of the swim team and probably moving from their shared dorm. 

Ai hadn’t been so excited at the news, so Rin had the perfect excuse to bring the little blue eyed boy back with him and enjoy his company. 

That particular night they had sneaked onto the roof above the redhead’s room to watch the stars; something Rin later on admitted on doing since he was a kid. 

Ai thought it was a really adorable thing to do, and he could picture the young and lovely child that Rin was, staring at the wide sky and all of its twinkling diamonds.

The both of them laid on the roof, quietly admiring the vast galaxies expanding in front of their eyes, not really talking and just basking in the other’s company. 

Ai thought it was an odd idea to climb the windows and crawl the almost entirety of the house length to get a spot comfortable enough to lay, but after about an hour or so, he saw it.

A shower of glowing stars crossing the dark velvety blanket that covered the sky started.

They flew around, thousand of them as if chasing each other on a game of catch, and Ai felt the air get stuck on his throat at the sight. 

He had heard the stories of wishes coming true once you asked to a shooting star, but the image passing in front of his bright eyes was of such beauty that he couldn’t think of something else he would love more than to watch this with the one he loved. 

Ai looked to the side, watching the relaxed and astounded expression that Rin was wearing, as he too enjoyed the phenomenon on front of them. 

It made his heart clench and beat a little faster. He reminded himself of how lucky he was, sharing this moment with Rin, and engraved it to his memory forever to keep. 

Soon enough, Rin detached his eyes from the sky and looked at Ai, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before the redhead looked somewhere else.

"Aren’t you glad we chose this night to watch the stars? W-who would have known? Hah"

Ai nodded, having a hard time believing that this entire thing had been nothing but a coincidence as Rin had put it, but he wasn’t going to comment on it, knowing perfectly well that it would be denied in the end.

But he knew the truth. Rin was such a romantic at heart. 

The thought made Aiichirou blush, and decided it was better to hide it while he looked at the stars that kept on falling from the stratosphere. 

Rin in the other hand, decided to enjoy the view, except it was not the one Ai was currently looking at. 

The redhead noticed the faint blush dusting Ai’s cheeks, the sparkle in his eyes, now even more accentuated by the lights shooting across the skies. 

Ai was beautiful, and the realization was so sudden, so intense but at the same time so obvious that it made Rin weak and his heart to sputter. 

Ai had always been his rock, the one he could count on even when he didn’t want anyone around, even when he didn’t deserve anyone in his life. 

But he was there and he was strong, charming, beautiful and everything Rin had ever wanted. Ai could have Rin in the palm of his hand if he wanted to, knew perfectly how to handle him and still never took advantage of it. 

He was the light at the end of the tunnel, the light that guided him towards the end of his suffering and got him sane again. He was just so much to him, that even if he tried he would never be able to put it into words.

Rin was so focused on his now unveiled crush on Ai and blinded by the intensity of it that he didn’t even noticed when he closed the space between them and leaned into his kohai. 

"Rin?"

"Yeah?" the word was barely a whisper, but in the deafening silence around them, it was almost a scream.

"Is huh, is everything okay?"

The words were spoken softly, but Rin could feel the puffs breath on his lips he was so close. It made him shiver and run his tongue over his own lips. 

He couldn’t stop staring at Ai. His big blue eyes like no amount of adjectives put together would ever make them justice, but reminded Rin of the clear refreshing waves of some tropical destination, or of the bright blue skies on a summer day, or the brilliant light shining through the water at the end of a race..  
Rin was suddenly breathless and all of the reasons were just an inch away from him.

His lips were so close, and Rin had to stop every instinct in him to not just kiss them raw.  
Then he remembered how to talk.

"Uh, yeah.. sure"  
 _well, almost._

"Okay, if you’re certain."

Rin could feel the beating of his heart against his chest, thumping loudly all the way to his ears. 

"Listen Ai…"

Aiichirou looked back at him, tilting his head slightly as he focused his attention on him.

"There’s something I want to tell you"

"Sure. You know you can talk to me about anything" he answered. a smile tugging easily at his beautiful lips.

" Well, you are, uhh, you know you have been…"

Rin moved his hands around, as if trying to catch his dispersing thoughts.

"You’ve always been there for me and I just.. You know I’m an asshole but, anyway, what I’m trying to say is that uhh.."

Rin was trembling, his hands shaking slightly and his face was entirely red. He had never done this before and apparently he wasn’t ready to confess such embarrassing feelings to the person he liked. 

He looked back at those blue eyes, only to find confusion all over them.

"UGH! I just, I wanted you to know that I, I really appreciate it, you know, for sticking with me and uhhh, well, I hope you know you’re special to me and… I, ugh I suck at this, but what I want to s-say i-is that I-"

"I like you too Rin senpai"

"I- WHAT?!"

"I said, I like you too"

"But but I, I didn’t-"

"You don’t need to say it if you’re not ready. I could see you were having trouble with it."

"BUT I AM READY!"

"No you’re not. If you had seen yourself you would understand. I was worried you were having a stroke or something!"

"I WASN’T SO BAD! STOP LYING!"

"You were. And stop yelling, it’s the middle of the night"

"YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I WILL YELL IF I WANT!"

"Okay, fine, whatever senpai. Do whatever you want" Ai rolled his eyes, but there was no anger behind them. 

"DON’T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME! AND STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME!"

"I wasn’t, I was trying to be helpful. You don’t have to force yourself when you’re not ready. I understand that it’s gonna be hard for you, really I get it"

"NO IT ISN’T! NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN CONFESS TO YOU!"

Ai sighed. ”Fine, go ahead”

"Uhhh. I, umm. Ai you are so… and I…"

Ai waited.

"…"

And continued waiting for another minute.

"…"

"See. It’s okay, I can wait for you to be ready."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU ALREADY!"

"… what?"

"shit"

"What did you say?"

"I - I .. I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING!"

"You.. you love me?"

Rin could feel all of his blood rushing to his face. This did not go according to plan.

"Y-yeah. I love you Ai"

Rin had been staring at his hands, anxiously twirling them on his lap. But after that last question, he couldn’t help himself. He turned towards Nitori, waiting for an answer, after he so bluntly confessed his love. However, he did not expect Ai’s reaction.

There were small tears forming at his beautiful eyes, his bottom lip trembling as he tried very hard not to cry. 

"Why, why are you crying?!"

"I, I knew you liked me, b-but I-I didn’t know y-you l-loved me" Ai managed to say between his sniffles.

Rin felt butterflies come to life and flutter in his stomach. He felt so light, like if a heavy weight had been lifted off of him. He could’t help but run his thumb over Ai’s cheeks, swiftly catching the salty tears dripping from them. 

"Of course I love you. I have for a long time, but I’m an idiot and I didn’t notice until recently."

Ai threw his arms around Rin’s neck, burring his face on the crook where neck met shoulder.

"I gov oo doo"

Rin had to laugh. Ai was adorable and the way he clung to him made his chest ache. He hugged the small swimmer tightly and ruffled his hair.

"I didn’t catch that Ai"

Ai leaned back and cleaned his face with the too big sleeve of Rin’s sweater. Rin had given it to him because “it didn’t fit anymore”, but in all honestly, Rin just enjoyed watching Ai in his clothes.

"I said, I love you too." 

Rin looked back down at his blushing friend, currently tugging at the end of his sweater, completely avoiding any eye contact. 

Rin ran his fingers through his hair, only for them to land on his face once again, caressing the small beauty mark under his eye. 

"Well, isn’t that convenient then"

Ai barely had the time to wonder what Rin had meant with that when he felt soft lips over his, easily taking his breath away. 

As he closed his eyes, he swore he could see sparks around them, small sparkling speck of light making the moment much more magical than it already was. If it had been his imagination or the actual stars that continued raining above them, Ai would never know, but all that he could think of were the lips over his and the stars that had finally made his wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it and if you ever want to see me fangirl over Rin and free in general, my tumblr is rinrin-the-shark-teen.tumblr.com/


End file.
